Words and Actions
by Eomer4Lothiriel
Summary: The first few conversations between Eomer and Lothiriel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; For those who are wanting to know what happened at the start!**

Now, have I told you the story of how I asked your mother to marry me?

No, please tell me!

Alright my son, I will.

**Minas Tirith, After the War.**  
>Not now father, I told you, no more of the ridiculous eligible bachelor speeches, or I am going to pour this wine on your head. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened last time.<p>

This is not going to be so. I hope your brothers have told you about him. This is Èomer King. Èomer, this is my daughter, Lothíriel. She is my youngest child. Be wary of her, while I sort out an argument with Faramir and Elfhelm.

Of course Imrahil.  
>Lady Lothíriel, will you dance with me?<p>

Well, anything to get away from these drunkards.

Amrothos?

Naturally. He always has to become unconscious before leaving a party. How many cups of wine did you have?

Why such a blunt question?

I have no intention of dancing with a man who has two left feet or had far too many mugs of ale.

I have neither qualities Lady, so I expect to be a better dancer than some men here.

Like my brother?

Yes, exactly so.  
>Have you heard about the rumours about my new position as King?<p>

Which ones? The new King of Rohan needs a wife? Or that you are just here to criticise our horses?

Both.

What amazes me is what these people believe and how far they can stretch a small piece of information.

Come, I will serve us both a drink.

My thanks Èomer King.  
>Why did my father introduce me to you anyway?<p>

I want to put a question onto you.  
>Rohan is in hard times. My people have a King, but no Queen.<p>

What are you saying my lord?

I put forward to the question of becoming my wife.  
>My lady!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I shouldn't have left you there. I was overwhelmed!

I'm a King with no Queen. You have helped open my eyes to the new world where I don't have to look over my shoulder for shadows and fight them. When your brother introduced us, and our first conversation was started, I could see a leader of her own people. You are great ambassador of your country, I am not a man of foresight, but I can see you ruling Rohan with me.

You are the King of a country far away from my seaside home. I am not accepting defeat. I will decide if this alliance is to happen. Come, you are to go to Lord Elfstone's tents.  
>You're sister is recovering well I hear?<p>

Yes. She is my family, I have always looked out for her; isn't that the instinct that all older family member have?

Indeed. My brothers can act like such mother-hens to me sometimes.

My apologies. Go back to the citadel, we will talk soon, yes?

Of course, next time we will have to talk for longer, and get to know each other more if I agree to your proposal!

_He is so well spoken, I'm sure he doesn't speak like that to my brothers and father._

_A true leader. If she could lead her own people, she could rule a country with ease.  
><em> 


	3. Chapter 3

__

_***_

My lord? Are you well?

No, I'm quite alright. I was deep in thought and memory.

Are you sure?

Yes lady. You need not worry. Tell me how you have fared since I left.

I have decided to agree to your proposal. It took much thought, and much talk with my brothers about you. I even researched your country's history, all that the Minas Tirith library could tell me. What of you?

I am glad of this news. You have made a very grand decision, and with you're father's consent, I hope to bring you to Rohan for my uncle's funeral so I show you Rohan that maps can't describe. It has been very hard organising my country from nothing.

When you build a house, you must make a strong foundation, and the rest is easier; as the masons say.

Very well said. With limited livestock, and damaged crops organising food, I needed to go all around Rohan, ordering the grain houses to be opened for seed that are only for this sole purpose. Then distributed all that to farms who had nothing but dust in their fields.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; For those who are wanting to know what happened at the start!**

Now, have I told you the story of how I asked your mother to marry me?

No, please tell me!

Alright my son, I will.

**Minas Tirith, After the War.**  
>Not now father, I told you, no more of the ridiculous eligible bachelor speeches, or I am going to pour this wine on your head. I'm sure you haven't forgotten what happened last time.<p>

This is not going to be so. I hope your brothers have told you about him. This is Èomer King. Èomer, this is my daughter, Lothíriel. She is my youngest child. Be wary of her, while I sort out an argument with Faramir and Elfhelm.

Of course Imrahil.  
>Lady Lothíriel, will you dance with me?<p>

Well, anything to get away from these drunkards.

Amrothos?

Naturally. He always has to become unconscious before leaving a party. How many cups of wine did you have?

Why such a blunt question?

I have no intention of dancing with a man who has two left feet or had far too many mugs of ale.

I have neither qualities Lady, so I expect to be a better dancer than some men here.

Like my brother?

Yes, exactly so.  
>Have you heard about the rumours about my new position as King?<p>

Which ones? The new King of Rohan needs a wife? Or that you are just here to criticise our horses?

Both.

What amazes me is what these people believe and how far they can stretch a small piece of information.

Come, I will serve us both a drink.

My thanks Èomer King.  
>Why did my father introduce me to you anyway?<p>

I want to put a question onto you.  
>Rohan is in hard times. My people have a King, but no Queen.<p>

What are you saying my lord?

I put forward to the question of becoming my wife.  
>My lady!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn and I are going to hunt what is left of the orcs.

Where will you find them?

East, in Rhûn. That is the only place they _can_ go without our allies killing them.

How many men you take?

As many as I see fit to.

Come back safe. I don't want to see you come back with stitches or missing a limb.

Don't fret Lothirìel, I will come back, I am King and a War veteran. I have had enough experience with orcs to know they won't dare to kill me. You are a fantastic queen! Everyone knows that. If you have any trouble you can send word to my sister, alright?

Alright, I'm just being your wife.

**A/N; I know this is short but I promise; next chapter will make up for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Week Later...**

Fare thee well my lord husband.

Only for a short while.

I know.  
>Èomer! Before you go, I need to tell this last time that I love you.<p>

And I you, dearest one.  
>What did you say? Speak up.<br>Hmm?

You have a child.

I swear an oath to you now, that I will see to our child has his father home by the end of this spring.

We'll be waiting for that day.

******

**A Month Later...**

Lady! Why are you standing in the cold?

I look for the coming of my King.

You know you would get word from him.

Yes. Let us go inside.

Do you need a cloak?

Please, no let me stir that stew while you get the cloak.  
>Pass that salt over please my girl, it needs just a pinch.<p> 


End file.
